


[podfic] The Shattered One

by MissAnnThropic, Sheena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnnThropic/pseuds/MissAnnThropic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena/pseuds/Sheena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it struck Castiel, he was in mid-flight. It dropped him out of the sky like a sparrow buffeted by gale-force winds. Castiel set down the first place he could find. He ended up standing in a field in Switzerland, swaying on his feet and staring down at his body, dazed by what it had just done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1-11

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Supernatural- Season 5, up to “Changing Channels”
> 
> Author's Note: Okay, here’s the thing… I {used to} HATE mpreg. I have never read an mpreg fic that didn’t creep me out to the point that I had to stop reading. I privately came to the conclusion that mpreg was just a type of fic that could not be done well. It was impossible. So, of course, my Muse takes that as a challenge to try to prove me wrong. She has a twisted mind, and I’m unfortunately at the mercy of it. So here I am, writing mpreg *facepalm*
> 
> **Original LJ MASTERPOST:** [MASTERPOST: The Shattered One - MissAnnThropic](http://miss-annthropic.livejournal.com/85169.html)

**Cover Art (by LPLB):**

LINK to the mediafire-folder: **The Shattered One** \- All small parts: **[mediafire-folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/e2qsbb7cv5mmg/The_Shattered_One)**

**The Shattered One - Part 1:**  
Length: 00:22:11  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5et2l6cv9zjnh73/The_Shattered_One-Part1.mp3)** (50,81MB)  
Songs:  
[Fairytale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGO7I-YE7KI), a piano cover of the _Fairytale-Theme_ in _Shrek_  
[Nothing's Broken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQgsGZ9sKLA) by _Digital Daggers_  
[Amazing Grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFshR1p-Z88) by _Chase Holfelder_  


**The Shattered One - Part 2:**  
Length: 00:19:50  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4l1s4ccnpm4mhpb/The_Shattered_One-Part2.mp3)** (45,44MB)  
Songs:  
[Amazing Grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFshR1p-Z88) by _Chase Holfelder_  
[God's Gonna Cut You Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJlN9jdQFSc) by _Johnny Cash_  
[Fairytale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGO7I-YE7KI), a piano cover of the _Fairytale-Theme_ in _Shrek_  


**The Shattered One - Part 3:**  
Length: 00:15:52  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uw6855vw840l8lr/The_Shattered_One-Part3.mp3)** (36,35MB)  
Songs:  
[Fairytale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGO7I-YE7KI), a piano cover of the _Fairytale-Theme_ in _Shrek_  
[Over The Hills And Far Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee33FsDANk0) by _Led Zeppelin_  


**The Shattered One - Part 4:**  
Length: 00:15:01  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zrlwc5ory887id7/The_Shattered_One-Part4.mp3)** (34,40MB)  
Songs:  
[Over The Hills And Far Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee33FsDANk0) by _Led Zeppelin_  
[Sleep Paralysis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRqXsF8e84g) by _Gabriel Bruce_  


**The Shattered One - Part 5:**  
Length: 00:21:51  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3a76arn18vk6pn3/The_Shattered_One-Part5.mp3)** (50,06MB)  
Songs:  
[I know you are, but what am I?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNvhly-N-1c) by _Mogwai_  
[The Angel and The Fool](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiZ11V1hsq0) by _Broken Bells_  


**The Shattered One - Part 6:**  
Length: 00:12:12  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/absq2kyl6hknraf/The_Shattered_One-Part6.mp3)** (27,97MB)  
Songs:  
[The Angel and The Fool](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiZ11V1hsq0) by _Broken Bells_  
[God's Gonna Cut You Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJlN9jdQFSc) by _Johnny Cash_  
[Blackbird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuvPeSICYwk) by _Chase Holfelder_  


**The Shattered One - Part 7:**  
Length: 00:23:24  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dw6lggt9ge5njny/The_Shattered_One-Part7.mp3)** (53,60MB)  
Songs:  
[The Passenger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLhN__oEHaw) by _Iggy Pop_  
[Angels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nW5AF0m9Zw) by _The XX_  


**The Shattered One - Part 8:**  
Length: 00:32:47  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vddrobr212u5uvb/The_Shattered_One-Part8.mp3)** (75,08MB)  
Songs:  
[Angels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nW5AF0m9Zw) by _The XX_  
[Turn Into Earth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPaHtxTvR2Y) by _The Yardbirds_  
[I'd Love To Change The World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvYgbXipvP8) by _Jetta_  
[Not About Angels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxVUee4WsoA) by _Birdy_  


**The Shattered One - Part 9:**  
Length: 00:19:25  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r0n2vxd12we7qdd/The_Shattered_One-Part9.mp3)** (44,48MB)  
Songs:  
[Not About Angels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxVUee4WsoA) by _Birdy_  
[Engel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2rQzv8OWEY) by _Rammstein_  


**The Shattered One - Part 10:**  
Length: 00:24:54  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wtb62baxpa87apa/The_Shattered_One-Part10.mp3)** (57,04MB)  
Songs:  
[Engel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2rQzv8OWEY) by _Rammstein_  
[Until The Day I Die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9WKZpC9UbU) by _The Story of the Year_  


**The Shattered One - Part 11:**  
Length: 00:20:41  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4g17j34324edne1/The_Shattered_One-Part11.mp3)** (47,41MB)  
Songs:  
[Until The Day I Die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9WKZpC9UbU) by _The Story of the Year_  
[Losing My Religion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwtdhWltSIg) by _R.E.M._  
[Fairytale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGO7I-YE7KI), a piano cover of the _Fairytale-Theme_ in _Shrek_  


**TOTAL: The Shattered One - Part 1-11:** Download: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jyfr4f8mw07fia3/The_Shattered_One-Part1-11.mp3)** (522MB)  Length: 03:48:11  


LINK to the mediafire-folder: **The Shattered One** \- All small parts: **[folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/e2qsbb7cv5mmg/The_Shattered_One)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [MissAnnThropic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnnThropic/pseuds/MissAnnThropic) for giving me permission to podfic this absolutely beautiful, heartbreaking story.
> 
> I divided TSO into the 33 original parts as they appeared on the [LJ MASTERPOST](http://miss-annthropic.livejournal.com/85169.html).  
> 


	2. Part 12-22

**Cover Art (by LPLB):**

LINK to the mediafire-folder: **The Shattered One** \- All small parts: **[mediafire-folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/e2qsbb7cv5mmg/The_Shattered_One)**

**The Shattered One - Part 12:**  
Length: 00:15:02  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fnoa2r9rwcz02gc/The+Shattered+One-Part12.mp3)** (34,48MB)  
Songs:  
[Fairytale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGO7I-YE7KI), a piano cover of the _Fairytale-Theme_ in _Shrek_  
[Carry You Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IFF9yu5i3k) by _James Blunt_  
[Blackbird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuvPeSICYwk) by _Chase Holfelder_  


**The Shattered One - Part 13:**  
Length: 00:19:50  
Download: **[dropbox-mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2ygbqet9wxdr4wm/The%20Shattered%20One-Part13.mp3?dl=0)** (45,43MB)  
Songs:  
[Blackbird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SR0TdhAmYLw) by _The Beatles_  
[You Were Born](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdcGnq56Dv8) by _Cloud Cult_  
[Losing My Religion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwtdhWltSIg) by _R.E.M._  


**The Shattered One - Part 14:**  
Length: 00:27:31  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p5o7e2qvpv6p6bj/The_Shattered_One-Part14.mp3)** (62,99MB)  
Songs:  
[Losing My Religion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwtdhWltSIg) by _R.E.M._  
[The Unkindness of Ravens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDHQZbiGnWA) by _Sanders Bohlke_  


**The Shattered One - Part 15:**  
Length: 00:27:42  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4tlk38npddp3ua0/The_Shattered_One-Part15.mp3)** (63,44MB)  
Songs:  
[The Unkindness of Ravens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDHQZbiGnWA) by _Sanders Bohlke_  
[Danger Line](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IESu-_6KI98) by _Avenged Sevenfold_  
[Arsonist's Lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEtkIRlz7Vw) by _Hozier_  


**The Shattered One - Part 16:**  
Length: 00:32:35  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5oztc705kc0d487/The_Shattered_One-Part16.mp3)** (74,59MB)  
Songs:  
[Wild is the Wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiVDzTT4CbE) by _Nina Simone_  
[Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDaZJ-iTfcI) by _Daughter_  


**The Shattered One - Part 17:**  
Length: 00:31:21  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y971xrcf7t8y3nb/The_Shattered_One-Part17.mp3)** (71,78MB)  
Songs:  
[Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDaZJ-iTfcI) by _Daughter_  
[Carry On Wayward Son](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2X_2IdybTV0) by _Kansas_  
[God's Gonna Cut You Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJlN9jdQFSc) by _Johnny Cash_  


**The Shattered One - Part 18:**  
Length: 00:19:58  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k2gp4zcnpwj5dhx/The_Shattered_One-Part18.mp3)** (45,74MB)  
Songs:  
[Hotel California](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5a1rZrnUIRg) by _Eagles_  


**The Shattered One - Part 19:**  
Length: 00:23:31  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n1hpsffs8eoyi8t/The_Shattered_One-Part19.mp3)** (53,88MB)  
Songs:  
[Mephistopheles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJUFAZHMDD8) by _Animal Kingdom_  


**The Shattered One - Part 20:**  
Length: 00:28:30  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v7clvl22jlplncr/The_Shattered_One-Part20.mp3)** (65,27MB)  
Songs:  
[Mephistopheles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJUFAZHMDD8) by _Animal Kingdom_  
[Chasing Cars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w) by _Snow Patrol_  


**The Shattered One - Part 21:**  
Length: 00:20:42  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/95rxcvco2v2rwlz/The_Shattered_One-Part21.mp3)** (47,41MB)  
Songs:  
[Chasing Cars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w) by _Snow Patrol_  
[Bad Moon Rising](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2S4GTD-AAw) by _Mourning Rituals_  


**The Shattered One - Part 22:**  
Length: 00:18:39  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5m334f6o988zu2m/The_Shattered_One-Part22.mp3)** (42,73MB)  
Songs:  
[Bad Moon Rising](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2S4GTD-AAw) by _Mourning Rituals_  
[Donaukinder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2w6xFYtikw) by _Rammstein_  


**TOTAL: The Shattered One - Part 12-22:** Download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zs8jff3jlz948r9/The_Shattered_One-Part12-22.mp3) (607MB)  Length: 04:25:22

LINK to the mediafire-folder: **The Shattered One** \- All small parts: **[folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/e2qsbb7cv5mmg/The_Shattered_One)**


	3. Part 23-33

**Cover Art (by LPLB):**

LINK to the mediafire-folder: **The Shattered One** \- All small parts: **[mediafire-folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/e2qsbb7cv5mmg/The_Shattered_One)**

**The Shattered One - Part 23:**  
Length: 00:13:42  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4nyfiim9m1acw77/The_Shattered_One-Part23.mp3)** (31,42MB)  
Songs:  
[Donaukinder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2w6xFYtikw) by _Rammstein_  
[Yellow Flicker Beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PdILZ_1P74) by _Lorde_  


**The Shattered One - Part 24:**  
Length: 00:12:31  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yi6p2i239jwgpu7/The_Shattered_One-Part24.mp3)** (28,71MB)  
Songs:  
[Yellow Flicker Beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PdILZ_1P74) by _Lorde_  
[Burn It To The Ground](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSf_cs4-E-I) by _Nickelback_  


**The Shattered One - Part 25:**  
Length: 00:15:32  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/at32ent3x6ngd21/The_Shattered_One-Part25.mp3)** (35,59MB)  
Songs:  
[Burn It To The Ground](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSf_cs4-E-I) by _Nickelback_  
[Battle Cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=le8MoHjOyHo) by _Imagine Dragons_  


**The Shattered One - Part 26:**  
Length: 00:13:21  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fcouboscu6vaxe0/The_Shattered_One-Part26.mp3)** (30,60MB)  
Songs:  
[Battle Cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=le8MoHjOyHo) by _Imagine Dragons_  


**The Shattered One - Part 27:**  
Length: 00:15:29  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6wh7y8yqkjycrpw/The_Shattered_One-Part27.mp3)** (35,49MB)  
Songs:  
[Hotel California](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsVosJ8JzHo) by _The Eagles_  
[Zombie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ejga4kJUts) by _The Cranberries_  


**The Shattered One - Part 28:**  
Length: 00:05:26  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cpaagtlml3m23lg/The_Shattered_One-Part28.mp3)** (10,20MB)  
Songs:  
[Zombie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ejga4kJUts) by _The Cranberries_  


**The Shattered One - Part 29:**  
Length: 00:13:17  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/swmo40lbnd7z2po/The_Shattered_One-Part29.mp3)** (30,45MB)  
Songs:  
[Skyfall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeumyOzKqgI) by _Adele_  
[Not About Angels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxVUee4WsoA) by _Birdy_  


**The Shattered One - Part 30:**  
Length: 00:19:14  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cwn2lm4fbdf4nra/The_Shattered_One-Part30.mp3)** (44,07MB)  
Songs:  
[Wish You Were Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPL_SV3n7IU) by _Pink Floyd_  


**The Shattered One - Part 31:**  
Length: 00:05:33  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/74a2fk116x1643b/The_Shattered_One-Part31.mp3)** (12,76MB)  
Songs:  
[Always Gold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzfU2VcVi9s) by _Radical Face_  


**The Shattered One - Part 32:**  
Length: 00:23:50  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/95dhz1n8bhon77a/The_Shattered_One-Part32.mp3)** (54,59MB)  
Songs:  
[Ho Hey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvCBSSwgtg4) by _The Lumineers_  


**The Shattered One - Part 33:**  
Length: 00:18:15  
Download: **[mediafire-mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tkbzuq281zio1mm/The_Shattered_One-Part33.mp3)** (41,84MB)  
Songs:  
[Hallelujah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54Hj7GZlXn0) by _Leonard Cohen_ , covered by _Gregorian_  


**TOTAL: The Shattered One - Part 23-33:** Download: **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3vaarj0im36rpwx/The_Shattered_One-Part23-33.mp3)** (355MB)  Length: 02:35:15  


LINK to the mediafire-folder: **The Shattered One** \- All small parts: **[folder](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/e2qsbb7cv5mmg/The_Shattered_One)**

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Note: I really love [MissAnnThropic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnnThropic/pseuds/MissAnnThropic)'s stroy [The Shattered One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5037277), so I tried to pay homage to it by creating an over 10 hour podfic! ^^
> 
> Reasons why I love it include the facts that....  
> a) my initial reaction the first mpreg-story I've ever read was exactly the same as the author's. I was grossed out and couldn't even believe that something like that even existed in any fandom. However as it is with almost all gross stuff you can't stop poking at it. And over time I kinda got used to mpreg and even found some stories that weren't totally revolting, but also included characters growth and plot and generally things I like in stories. But then I stumbled across [The Shattered One MASTERPOST by MissAnnThropic on livejournal](http://miss-annthropic.livejournal.com/85169.html) and I was swept off my feet.  
> I can't tell you how many times I read certain passages ~~(aloud)~~ before I finally decided that I could just as well make a podfic of it.
> 
> b) it has lots of Dean & Cas, but also Dean & Sam, and Dean & Cas & Sam in it. And it is such a slow burn! I mean, the relationships just keep growing and evolving and the tension rises, but in all of the 33 parts (that's 89098 words, and how cool is that number???) there is never any real sex mentioned, I think Dean and Cas don't even kiss once! Sorry to anyone who was expecting more slash because of the tags, it's not gonna happen. At least not in this story. But check out the sequel [The Unbroken Ones](http://destielfanfic.com/post/63684219137/the-unbroken-ones)!
> 
> c) I guess I could go on about how and why I love this fic so much that I recorded over 10 hours worth of listening to, but let it suffice to say that I hope you enjoy listening to the podfic as much as I enjoyed recording it.


End file.
